This invention relates to an absorption type air conditioning system in which an engine and an absorption type chiller and cooler are combined.
The specification of U.S. Pat. No. 4,439,999 discloses absorption type chiller which is operated by heat derived from the exhaust gas of an engine as well as from cooling water heated in the cylinder jacket of the engine.
This prior art literature discloses only an absorption type chiller and does not describe a system in which an engine and an absorption type/chiller heater are combined. The inlet temperature of the cooling water for an engine is generally higher than the temperature required for warm water used for a heating and hot water supply. Accordingly, when the engine cooling water is returned to the engine after being utilized as a heating source for heating and hot water supply, the temperature of the water becomes lower than the temperature necessary for cooling the engine, thus overcooling the engine and adversely affecting the engine operation.